Passing Too Fast- A Lapidot fanfiction
by Crystal Gems Fanfictions
Summary: Yay! Lapidot- Kinda sad, Rated T Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a Lapidot Thing, Enjoy it. (Peridot is a boy. #DealWithIt =3) I dont Own SU yay!**

The first day of school. It seems like summer went by WAY too fast, faster than normal. I slam

my hand down on my alarm clock, who is yelling at me to get out of bed. 6:30am, The clock reads.

I groan and get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I slip off my pyjamas (A blue onesie. I only

wear blue. Only is not an overstatment, I promise.) and hop into the shower, singing "Shut up and

Dance" as I wash my hair as quick as I can so I have time to get everything ready and packed. I hop

out of the shower and dry my hair, and my brother Steven (A/N: Yes, I did that. Deal with it 3)

starts banging on the door. "Lapis, you've been in there forever!" He whines. "Ill be out in a sec!"

"Okay, fine! Thanks, I guess." He sighs. I smirk. He has avoided saying thanks for a long time, for

the reason that you're about to find out. "No prob, Bob!" I laugh. He groans. I walk out of the bath-

room, still in my robe but my hair dried. "Finally!" He screaches. I skip to my room and close the

door, ready to get dressed, but before I do I end up glancing at my bulliten board. A picture of my

old best friend Peridot is pinned there, dusty from years of sitting there. When we were 5, Peridot

moved to Paris, France leaving me here alone in Toronto, Canada. I haven't seen him since, and I

will probably never see him again. I sigh, and open my drawer, revealing 20 or 30 blue shirts.

*(Italic)* Not the day for a shirt, but the day for a dress.. *(Italic end)* I walk over to my closet

and lock my eyes on a dark blue, flowy dress with scattered triangles in an amazing pattern. I take

it out of my closet, and slip it on, and it fits better than it did last month. I take a quick

selfie and post it to Instagram with the comment "#MeantToBe #SeniorYear See you guys at school! =P"

I run downstairs and grab my lunch from the fridge, and my mom is making Steven's lunch. "Love ya,

Mum!" I yell, running downstairs. "I love you too, Lapis!" I slip on my blue converse and run out

the door, running to the bus. I hop in, and take the only open seat disregarding who's next to me,

pull out my glasses and open my book. All of a sudden, the person I'm sitting next to speaks. 'L-

Lapis?!" I turn to my right, and right next to me sits mt best friend. "Perry!" Ohmigod ohmigod

ohmigod is this real? I put down my book and hug him. "Its been 13 years, 2 weeks, and-" I check my

watch. "20 hours and 7 minutes!" "I- I dont know what to say, I moved when we were 5, I thought you

would be gone!" We both hug and we dont realize how long we were, until the bus driver yells at us

to get out and we both run out of the bus. We havent seen eachother since we were 5, so I decide to

tell him something I've never told him. "I used to have a huge crush on you," I say, "But I was

to scared to admit it." I say blushing. He looks back at me. "You wanna know the reason we were

friends?" He asks. I nod. "We have- had- alot in common." He says smiling. The school bell rings,

and we are knocked out of our daze and running into class, hand in hand (Though I dont remember

holding hands). He stops suddenly in the hallway. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Um.. Where's math

class?" He asks, dropping my hand. "Um.. Follow me." I jog up to the second floor and walk into

the room, and we are both yelled at by the teacher as we sit. I just roll my eyes and get out my

textbook. "Nice to see you too, Mrs Laurenza." I say, sighing. She just makes a slight annoyed

sound and looks around. "I remember all of you but one. So, I guess I can introduce you devils to

the new student- who looks like a bush." Everyone looks over at Peridot, all dressed in green along

with green dyed hair. He blushes and looks down. "Stand up," Mrs Laurenza says, sighing. "and dont

slouch." Peridot stands up. "Intorduce yourself." An evil grin appears on his face. "Hi everyone.

Im the bush, just dont come at me with your scissors or blades, that's my job," He says, pulling

up his sleeves revealing new and old scars. "Have a good day!" He says, and sits back down, smirking

at Mrs Laurenza. "TO THE PRINCIPAL. NOW!" She shreiks. I stand up. "You said, "Introduce yourself",

didnt you? Well, he did. So, if you dont want kids making jokes in class, dont act like they're

jokes." Mrs L. Frowns at me. "You used to be a good kid. Go with the bush." She says, still

suprised I stood up for a "trouble-maker". Me and Peridot head out of the class. But he stops

me outside of the class. "Lapis, I'm sorry about earlier, it's just.." He murmurs, looking down.

"I moved here to see if my girlfriend was really here.." He says, frowning. I look down too.

"O- oh. Okay, well, um, lets go to the princ-" He looks up at me, smiling. "Well, that is if

she wants to be my girl-friend," He says, kneeling down and grabbing at him pocket, pulling

out a promise ring. I look

at him. M-me? "Well, yes, depending on how long that promise ring with powdered lapis lazuli

I gave you when were were 4 has been in your pocket. He smiles. "Every day. Like I promised."

I reach into the top of my dress, grabbing a necklace with a bright green peridot on it and pulling

it out, revealing the shiny gem. "Me too." Before I realize it happening, I kiss him, and we

link hands again, and walk down to the principal's office.


	2. Hiatus

**Hey guys! So im going to be taking a little Hiatus- even though I only have 4 total chapters up, im out of creative flow. #WritersBlock. Anyways, Be back soon!**


	3. Hiatus break! Short chapter

**SHORT CHAPTER HIATUS BREAK!** ** _YAY. Sleepober night= Short chapter and stuff. dont own SU. enjoy._**

-== Time-Lapse to walking home (Suspended) ==-

Lapis POV

"So, what have you been doin'?" Peridot asks. I think. I havent really done anything since he left..

should I tell him? "Tell me what?" He asks. DAMN IT, THINKING OUT LOUD! He smirks. "That too?!" I ask.

He nods, laughing. "Arghhh!" I yell, laughing too now. I think about what I was going to tell him

again and frown. "Well.. My dad-" Tears well up in my eyes. "There was a car crash the day after

you left.. He went into a coma and I prayed every day for him to wake up- and he-" I break into full

out crying and colapse into him. "And then.." I begin. "No," He says. "we just got suspended. You

can come over to my house for a bit. My parents arent there, since I wanted to move and they didnt,

I live here alone. Come on." He says, picking me up before I can protest, and carrying me bridal

style to his house. He crosses the street, and the last thing I hear is someone scream "It's a red

light! Stop!" And then darkness.

-== 16 Months later ==-

My eyes flutter open and I am in a hospital bed.. I dont know how I got here, but all my family members-

and- some guy with a scar left arm are crowded around me, bawling, as a doctor pulls a plug out

of the wall. The guy with the scar is the first to notice me wake up. "L-Lapis?!" The doctor is

about to walk out of the room but he bolts back in as he hears my name. The doctor's mouth gapes

open, and the guy with the scar- he kinda looks like a bush, all dressed in green, tries to kiss

me, and I push him away with one arm- the other hurts like hell. "Who the hell are you?!" I shreik.

"Oh dear," The doctor says. "She's lost her memory.." he finishes. I scoff. "No I havent! I know

my mom and my brother," I say, gesturing to them, "But I have no idea who you are!" I yell, pointing at

the green-haired boy, who runs out of the room, crying.

 **Peace! -CGF**


	4. IM BACK

Im sorry for the long break guys. Im cancelling "The Fight" Story (Because people will think I copied Keystone Motel but adapted it ;-;) But the Lapidot story will continue as normal after I re-read through it! Update soon! -Crystal


End file.
